This invention relates to current transformer assemblies.
Current transformers are often used to monitor current flow in a circuit, such as to detect excessive power consumption and provide a warning signal or disconnect power supply. Current transformers take the form of a toroid having a number of turns of a wire. The central aperture of the transformer is threaded onto the current-carrying conductor and the output current is taken from flying leads attached to the toroid winding. This can create a problem because it is necessary to break the current-carrying conductor when the transformer needs to be replaced.